XY129
| ja_ed=ピカチュウのうた | olmteam=Team Kato | scenarion=1 | scenario=冨岡淳広 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=尼野浩正 | directorn=1 | director=渡辺正彦 | artn=2 | art=夏目久仁彦 | art2=直井由紀 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=XY121-XY130| footnotes=* * Closed * * }} Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare! (Japanese: 激闘カロスリーグ！集え、すべての熱き想いよ！！ Fierce Fighting at the Kalos League! Gather, All of My Passion!!) is the 129th episode of the , and the 928th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 4, 2016 and in the United States on October 22, 2016. Blurb The day before the Kalos League finals between Ash and Alain, our heroes meet Alain’s young friend Mairin when she rescues Clemont’s wayward Chespin! Team Flare is also in Lumiose City, preparing for a secret operation while all eyes are on the League—and Lysandre has plans for Ash once the League is over. Meanwhile, Professor Sycamore, who has been researching Ash-Greninja, shows our heroes an old manuscript describing the mysterious Bond Phenomenon, which requires Trainer and Pokémon to have a particularly close connection. Afterward, Ash rallies his Pokémon for the battle ahead, while Alain trains hard with his Charizard. His mission to gather Mega Evolution energy is nearly complete... Plot Following 's victory over Sawyer during the Lumiose Conference, Ash is at the Pokémon Center, where he receives his Pokémon, now fully healed, from Nurse Joy; the latter wishes him luck in the finals when Meyer arrives with Clembot. Sawyer is with , , and and is making notes when Ash joins them with Meyer and Clembot, who have brought Lumiose Galettes for the group before the finals. Clembot claims that it waited in line for two hours to get them; Serena remarks that it couldn't have been easy but Meyer claims that it was a piece of cake; Clembot, however, remarks that the line should be for it to say. Ash, Serena and Clemont bring out their Pokémon while Sawyer calls out to eat the Galettes. Enjoying the treats, Sawyer and Meyer wish Ash luck for the finals. Meanwhile, and get into a fight over the last Lumiose Galette and send it flying, and chase after it. Searching through the crowd, the Playful Pokémon is beat to the Galette by Chespin, but a takes it out of its hands, upsetting Chespin. Concurrently, Mairin is at a nearby stand, looking for a souvenir for Chespie and picks a accessory after learning that possessing the souvenir grants wishes. Sawyer, Meyer and Clembot leave the gang and Serena notices that Pancham and Chespin are missing. Meanwhile, a devastated Chespin bumps into Mairin, as she wonders if the Spiny Nut Pokémon is alone and questions it about its trainer. Chespin learns that it is now lost, and starts crying. Mairin tries to console it and promises to help it find its trainer. Mairin introduces herself to Chespin and informs it about her own Chespin, Chespie. At the same time, Ash and are searching for the missing Pokémon. Serena spots Pancham and questions him about Chespin but the latter has no idea on its whereabouts. , , and are eating some snacks, when Trevor spots Mairin walk past and recognizes Chespin as Clemont's. The trio manages to lead Chespin and Mairin to Ash and his friends; seeing the interactions Chespin has with its friends causes Mairin to become sad, however, as she reminisces over the times she used to spend with her Chespin. Ash thanks Tierno, Trevor and Shauna for their help but Trevor remarks that it was Mairin all along, who starts crying due to being overwhelmed with sadness, but just shrugs it off on being questioned. At a Pokémon Center, Mairin informs the group about Chespie, and its illness, and that it is being treated in the Lysandre Labs. Their conversation is interrupted by Professor Sycamore, who is surprised to see Mairin with and . He suspects that she is there to cheer for Alain, as Ash is excited to learn that she is Alain's friend. Concurrently, Alain is training with his , but the training is interrupted by Malva, who congratulates him for advancing to the finals. Alain asks her to leave so that he may continue his training; Malva conforms, but expresses amazement for him entering the Kalos League, and questions if this is another stunt to get stronger. Alain denies and claims that he entered to battle "him". Malva inquires if he is talking about Ash, and claims that he giving attention to Ash must have made him flattered. Malva informs that the Mega Evolution energy gathering is nearly complete, and asks him what he plans to do when Chespie has recovered; Alain simply shrugs her off, stating that it has no business with her. Concurrently, is tired of all the work and hopes that the day's job is over, but Malva has other plans and asks the team members to proceed for editing so that the documentary can be aired on time. As the tired trio walks towards the editing room, it reveals its intention to steal the Pokémon who have made it to the finals. At the Pokémon Center, Professor Sycamore asks Mairin if she has seen Alain already, but she denies, revealing her intention to catch up with him after the finals are over and to let him concentrate on the League. Clemont asks the Professor why he is there, who then reveals that he has been some research about and wishes to show it to the group. Meanwhile, Sawyer is in the computer room with his Sceptile, watching a battle from the League. Analyzing the battle, he remarks on the variety of useful battle tactics he still has to learn, claiming that Pokémon battles are a deep and complex affair. However, all this talk about battles causes him to become emotional, as he breaks down due to his loss in the semi-finals. Sawyer claims his previous battle was fun and his greatest battle yet, but the fact that his Kalos League feat is over deeply pains him; Sceptile tries to cheer him on. Sawyer wishes to have battled just a little bit more, something Sceptile seems to agree to. Sawyer, however, wipes the tears off his face, and claims that it is no time for crying and that he will gain more experience; Sceptile supports his decision. Meanwhile, the League organizer shows Lysandre the area, he shall be watching the finals from. The former proceeds to take leave as the escorting Lysandre receives a call from Xerosic. He reveals to Lysandre that the Team has successfully taken control of the Central Lumiose, remarking that it was very easy due to the Gym being closed for the duration of the league. Lysandre finishes the conversation by telling Xerosic to inform him when the preparations are complete. He then asks the Admin on Mairin's whereabouts, and is informed that she made contact with the trainer who shall be battling in the finals. Lysandre is pleased and states that it is the 's . Sycamore reveals his findings to the group. He shows an old manuscript, and explains the Bond Phenomenon to Ash and his friends; he reveals that the Bond Phenomenon is a rare phenomenon that takes place when the trust between the Trainer and Pokémon grows; he adds that the Pokémon's latent skills play a role in the transformation too. Ash wonders if Greninja is special due to this transformation. The Professor seems to agree, explaining how Greninja chose Ash when it did, claiming that it knew that Ash will be the one to draw out its true powers. Night sets in, and Xerosic and the s begin their operation in the Prism Tower, as Z2 seems take curious note of their plans. Meanwhile, Serena, Bonnie, Mairin, Pancham and Chespin are strolling through the streets, when Squishy stares at the Prism Tower. Mairin thanks the others for accompanying her to the designated place and expresses her pleasure at meeting Chespin. She remarks that it is quite different from Chespie, a bit quite like her. Serena assures Mairin that they shall always help her in any problem, and wishes her luck for Chespie's recovery, and Bonnie asks Mairin to bring over her Chespie to play with Chespin when it is fully healed, to she happily agrees. Mairin takes leave from the others, and remarks that the day was a fun day for her. Meanwhile, Ash and his Pokémon are preparing for the finals, and so are Alain and his Charizard, when they are interrupted by Lysandre and Professor Sycamore respectively. Lysandre introduces himself to the latter, and seems surprised that Ash and Mairin have met each other; Lysandre claims that he has come to visit him. Meanwhile, Sycamore wishes to catch up with Alain and congratulates Charizard on its strength. Alain wonders if he is angry at him for not returning to the Sycamore Labs, but the Professor shrugs his concerns off. He reveals that he heard that Alain is working with Lysandre, to which the latter agrees and remarks that he did not want to put him in any kind of danger. Alain explains to a surprised Professor about his feelings on the Mega Evolution energy, claiming that there are people who wish to use this valuable energy for evil. He further explains that he will not and cannot return now, as he has lost far too much since he left for his journey and wishes to get them back by becoming stronger. Professor Sycamore supports his decision, and encourages him to do what he needs to do. Lysandre claims to Ash that he and his Greninja are the talk of the League, and after learning about the Bond Phenomenon from Ash, explains how such a power serves as a new possibility between people and Pokémon. and that it is sure to be a guiding light that ushers in the "new world". He remarks that he is interested in Mega Evolution, and the bond that exists between people and Pokémon, and wishes to learn more about the transformation Ash and Greninja possess, after the finals. Ash promises to meet Lysandre after the League, as the latter wishes him luck for the League and walks away. While walking, Lysandre stops and smirks at the Prism Tower, eventually meeting up with Mairin and the Admin, and claims that everything, including Chespie, will be good the next day, all because of the energy gathered by Alain. This prospect seems to relieve Mairin, as tears of happiness well up in her eyes. The next day, the Kalos League finals are about to get underway as Ash and Alain enter the stadium. Major events * and meet up with Meyer and Clembot again. * Ash and his friends meet Mairin for the first time. * Ash and his friends learn about Bond Phenomenon from Professor Sycamore. * Team Flare continue their plans for Z2 by secretly taking over the Lumiose Gym. * Ash meets Lysandre for the first time. * Ash and Alain prepare to start their Full Battle in the final round of the Lumiose Conference. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Professor Sycamore * Alain * Mairin * * * * Lysandre * Sawyer * Meyer * Xerosic * s * * Malva * Diantha * Citizens Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Serena's Pancham) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Mairin's; Chespie; flashback) * ( ; Mega Charizard Y; flashback; video) * ( ) * (Astrid's; ; flashback; video) * (Remo's; ; Garchoo; flashback; video) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; ×3) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; flashback; video) * (Trainer's; flashback; video) * ( ; Squishy) * ( ; Z2) * * (picture) * (picture) * (picture) * (accessory) * (accessory) * (accessory) * (accessory) Other * Clembot Trivia * Poké TV: "Kalos League News" focusing on , Alain, Ash's Greninja, and Alain's Charizard. * Pikachu's Song replaces Puni-chan's Song as the ending theme in this episode. * Ash, Alain, and the referee narrate the preview for the next episode. * , , and are seen eating themed in this episode, which are similar to the one Ash was seen eating in The Flame Pokémon-athon!. Errors Dub edits In other languages |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |tr= |}} 129 Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Pokémon League episodes Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four members Category:Episodes in which a Champion appears Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes animated by Yuki Naoi Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors de:Der Tag vor dem großen Finale! es:EP932 fr:XY129 it:XY128 ja:XY編第129話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第128集